Always Like That
by Ci-chan
Summary: Sequencia de 10 Dabbles House & Cuddy


**Título: **Always like that

**Autora: **Ci-chan

**Personagens: **House & Cuddy

**Classificação: **Você pode ler.

**Gênero: **Songfic; Angst, Drabbles

**Retratação: **Os personagens descritos na fic são de autoria de David Shore.

**Notas: **Fic feita como contribuição para o Huddy's Day. Desculpa pelo atraso, ela está pronta desde sexta-feira e eu ia postar de madrugada, mas tive uns probleminhas técnicos.

**Sequencia de 10 Drabbles... Cuddy e House, intercalados, nessa ordem!**

* * *

-

_For what it's worth, I like you__  
__and what is worse, I really do__  
__things have been worse and we had fun __  
__'til I said I love you__  
__and what is worse, I really do!_

Se apaixonar. Era aquilo que ela devia ter evitado desde o início. Era daquilo que Cuddy deveria ter se mantido distante.

Mas ela se apaixonou.

E depois se confessar. Aquilo era o que ela jamais deveria ter pensado em fazer.

Mas estava feito.

E com House as coisas sempre seriam mais complicadas. Começaria tenso, frio, distante... Teria seus momentos de diversão e o sexo seria sempre perfeito.

Então ele agiria como o cretino que sempre fora e as coisas voltariam a ser como sempre. Mas nesse ponto você já estaria apaixonada. Irremediavelmente apaixonada.

E a pior parte é se apaixonar.

-

_Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile__  
__And you use it only for me__  
__Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile__  
__And you use it only for me_

_So save me, I'm waiting__  
__I'm needing, hear me pleading__  
__And soothe me, improve me__  
__I'm grieving, I'm barely believing now, now_

Então havia aquele sorriso, o sorriso que ela mesma fingia não existir. O sorriso que era reservado a ele, e que ele conhecia nos mínimos detalhes.

A maneira como os lábios separavam-se lentamente... A sensualidade como que o queixo fino parecia se estreitar ainda mais... A delicadeza com que as maçãs de seu rosto seu puxavam para cima, moldando-lhe a face.

Bastava aquele sorriso guardado pra ele para lhe aquecer como ele jamais havia imaginado. Bastava um pedido para que ele fosse somente seu, lhe trazendo a paz que ele nunca admitiria procurar. Bastava um pedido...

Que nunca seria feito.

-

_I should have known,__  
__the things to which you're prone.__  
__You cross your arms,__  
__and tell no lies,_

Cuddy sempre se perguntaria se alguma coisa em sua relação com House era real. Era partilhada por ambos.

Talvez apenas o desejo físico o fosse. Desejo pertencente a natureza aventureira do outro.

E esse era o jeito House de dizer que era somente o que ele podia oferecer, somente o que ele podia sentir por alguém. E ela sabia que essa seria a mais pura verdade.

Mas ela esperava. Esperava o dia em que ele dissesse as palavras que a libertariam de seus próprios sentimentos. E enquanto isso escutava suas verdades.

E as verdades de House eram a sua mentira.

-

_She's a rainbow and she loves the peaceful life__  
__Knows I'll go crazy if I don't go crazy tonight__  
__There's a part of me in chaos that's quiet__  
__And there's a part of you that wants me to riot__  
__Everybody needs to cry or needs to spit__  
__Every sweet-tooth needs just a little hit__  
__Every beauty needs to go out with an idiot__  
__How can you stand next to the truth and not see it?_

House sempre pensara nas diferenças que o deixava cada vez mais próximo de Cuddy, mas essas diferenças não explicavam muita coisa nas turbulências daquele relacionamento.

Eram as semelhanças que faziam daquele relacionamento exatamente o que ele era. Profundo. Confuso. Conveniente.

House vivia uma realidade conturbada. Cuddy precisava de alguém para lhe tirar da realidade rotineira.

House gostava de dizer a verdade, nua e crua. Cuddy precisava que essa verdade lhe fosse mostrada.

Eram duas almas idênticas com propósitos diferentes de vida. Almas que haviam se encontrado no caminho de suas buscas implacáveis por algo desconhecido e que se completavam irremediavelmente.

-

_But on and on__  
__From the moment I wake__  
__To the moment I sleep__  
__I'll be there by your side__  
__Just you try and stop me__  
__I'll be waiting in the line__  
__Just to see if you care_

_Oh, did you want me to change?__  
__Well I've changed for good__  
__And I want you to know that you'll always get your way__  
__And I wanted to say_

Estar com House era surpreendente e arrebatador. Era espontâneo e direto. Era angustiante, insensível, doloroso e extremamente necessário. Sempre seria assim.

Cuddy não esperava por mudanças, seria surreal demais esperar por elas. Mas ela mudava constantemente para atender às necessidades daquele relacionamento. Mesmo que o relacionamento quase não existisse ou merecesse. Estar ao lado de House era o que importava.

E Cuddy sempre estaria lá. Agüentaria o mau-humor e o bom-humor. Apoiaria os acertos e os erros. Sustentaria os elogios e a indiferença. E, com um sorriso no rosto, esperaria por algo que ela ainda não sabia o que era.

-

_It's ok to stay here forever__  
__and it's ok to read in the dark__  
__put it away and wait till tomorrow__  
__put it away and take care of your heart__  
__of your whore heart_

_Just for awhile__  
__i'll sing and smile__  
__just for awhile__  
__i'll sing and smile_

Havia flashes do que sua vida seria junto dela. Havia pequenos vislumbres de uma vida que ele jamais conhecera e constantemente se pegava almejando.

Em suas visões ele era feliz. Ele a fazia feliz. E aquele sentimento era algo que ele jamais experimentara.

Não era uma realidade alternativa, distante. Era, na verdade, uma vida muito próxima a ele, bastava um esticar de braços para alcançá-la, e ele sabia que ela estaria esperando por ele... Desejando por ele.

E durante alguns momentos ele sorria e fingia que tudo aquilo um dia seria parte dele. E ele se sentia feliz nesses momentos.

-

_Last night it was so good__  
__I felt like crying, I felt crying__  
__Last night though you looked so cold__  
__I felt like smiling, smiling while I'm dying__  
_

Cuddy tinha nitidamente em sua memória as imagens daquele beijo... Mantinha vivo em seu coração os sentimentos daquele primeiro beijo.

O gosto doce e amargo ainda acendia suas lembranças enquanto as lágrimas se misturavam ao sorriso suave. E os olhos brilhavam, confundindo todos os sentimentos que se passavam diante deles.

E o céu e o inferno nunca estiveram tão perto, tão simultaneamente.

A vida e a morta nunca foram tão unidas, tão parecidas.

E quando ele lhe virou as costas, sem explicações, sem mais olhares, sem nenhuma palavra... Ela sorriu o mais delicadamente enquanto seu coração afundava em seu peito.

-

_What a wicked game to play, to make me feel this way.__  
__What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you.__  
__What a wicked thing to say, you never felt this way.__  
__What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you_

Os sonhos eram sempre os mesmos...

Ela caminhava em sua direção a passos lentos, as pernas firmes mostradas pela saia, a decote realçando a pose provocante que ela exibia, os cabelos balançando com o movimento do seu corpo e o sorriso malicioso que seus lábios ostentavam.

Então aquele beijo se repetia, em todas as suas formas, e de outras que ele não chegara a conhecer.

Mas no sonho o beijo durava... House não se virava e não a deixava sozinha. No sonho o beijo tomava caminhos próprios

E House a culpava por fazê-lo se sentir assim... Mesmo quando ele acordava.

-

_Maybe we're perfectly not meant to be__  
__Or more alike then were willing to see__  
__Maybe we're not meant to not disagree__  
__Maybe we're crazy baby_

Eles eram mais parecidos do que ela gostaria de imaginar. Do que ninguém imaginaria.

As discordâncias eram propositais e extremamente necessárias, e, para o bem dele, ela não abriria mão delas... Era o que mantinham aquele relacionamento exatamente o que ele deveria ser. _Apenas o que ele poderia ser._

E mesmo sabendo que as coisas nem sempre seriam fáceis, ela gostava de quando era difícil. De quando House fazia com que valesse a pena acordar todos os dias e agüentar as insanidades que esperavam por ela... E _esperar _pelas insanidades que ela sabia estarem lá.

Talvez eles fossem realmente loucos.

-

_Even though I'll never need her,__  
__even though she's only giving me pain,__  
__I'll be on my knees to feed her,__  
__spend a day to make her smile again.__  
__Even though I'll never need her,__  
__even though she's only giving me pain.__  
__As the world is soft around her,__  
__leaving me with nothing to disdain._

House sempre estaria por perto... Fingindo não se importar, fingindo não gostar, fingindo não precisar.

Ele a faria sorrir quando notasse algum resquício de tristeza e a faria chorar quando menos esperasse por motivos diversos. Mas não se afastaria.

Ele buscaria sempre por uma piada para negar aquilo que ele sentia...

Ele procuraria sempre uma distancia segura quando suas barreiras fossem destruídas...

E depois apareceria com seus sentimentos trancados em algum lugar inalcançável.

Como se não se importasse. Como se não gostasse. Como se não precisasse.

Não se afastaria.

Sempre foi assim... Ele não sabia mais ser de outro jeito.

* * *

**Obrigada a Nina pelas músicas *-***

**Músicas:**

1 The Cardigans – For what it's worth

2 Richard Fleeshman – Secret smile

3 Kings of Convenience – Leaning against the wall

4 U2 – I'll go crazy if a don't go crazy tonight

5 Coldplay – Shiver

6 Earlimart – It's ok to think about ending

7 The Beta Band – Needles in my eyes

8 Chris Isaak – Wicked game

9 Plains White T's – All that we needed

10 Kings of Convenience – Winning a battle, losing the war


End file.
